Il était une fois : Facebook
by Claranard
Summary: Presque tout le monde à Facebook, et nos héros n'échappent pas à la règle. Lorsque les habitants de Storybrook se mettent à Facebook.


Hey ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, et comme je viens de finir la saison 5 de Once Upon A Time, j'avais jeté quelques coups d'œil dans mes dossiers et j'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'avais écris il y a quelques mois lorsque je n'étais pas chez moi. Je m'étais pas mal éclatée à le faire et je trouvais ça sympa de le poster.

Alors oui je sais il existe de nombreuses fanfiction française (et dans les autres pays évidemment) qui parodie déjà facebook sur ce fandom, comme "Facebook Storybrook" de Plume-Now ou bien "Storybrook sur Facebook" de Kufikiria que vous pouvez d'ailleurs aller lire si ça vous intéresse, mais en tout cas rien ne m'empêche de publier la mienne. (j'espère, en tout cas il me semble n'avoir rien plagié, donc...)

Breeeef après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** **Emma Swan**** a rejoint Facebook.

 ** **Hook**** , ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****David Nolan**** et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.

 ** **Hook**** aime la photo de profil de ****Emma Swan****.

 ** **Hook**** aime la photo de couverture de ****Emma Swan****.

 ** **Hook**** aime une photo dans laquelle ****Emma Swan**** est identifiée.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Bon...euh...T'as finis là ?

 ** **Hook**** : Non, jamais ! Mwahaha !

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : Laisse ma fille tranquille ou tu as intérêt à bien savoir te cacher car je te jure que ton crochet ne sera plus à la place de ta main !

 ** **David Nolan**** aime.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Euh...Maman ?

 ** **David Nolan**** : À ton avis, pourquoi je n'énerve jamais ta mère... ?

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Leroy**** , ****Ruby**** et 5 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

 ** **Emma Swan**** est maintenant amie avec ****Regina Mills****.

 ** **Archie**** aime ça.

 ** **Ruby**** : Euh...

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : Vous êtes sérieuse ?

 ** **David Nolan**** : Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir...

 ** **Emma Swan**** : C'est juste pour pouvoir communiquer plus facilement à propos de la garde d'Henry vous savez...

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : De toute manière je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer de si grave vu que nous sommes chacune derrière un écran.

 ** **Sidney Glass**** **et** ** **Emma Swan**** aiment.

 ** **Leroy**** : Ça reste tout de même flippant...

 ** **Archie**** : Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Regina, Emma c'est fabuleux que vous ayez enfin fait la paix ! Henry va enfin pouvoir être heureux !

 ** **Regina Mills**** : S'il vous plaît Archie, allez voir ailleurs si nous y sommes.

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Leroy**** , ****David Nolan**** et 3 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

 ** **Ruby**** est passée de « _célibataire_ » à « _en couple_ »

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Ashley Boyd**** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

.

 ** **Ruby**** est passée de « _en couple_ » à « _célibataire_ »

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime ça.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Vous n'avez que ça à faire de vous réjouir du malheur des autres ?

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Ruby**** , ****David Nolan**** et 23 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Et j'attends avec impatience le votre.

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

.

 ** **Ruby**** est passée de « _célibataire_ » à « _en couple_ »

 ** **Belle**** , ****Ashley Boyd**** , ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 ** **Belle**** : Courage ! C'est le bon ce coup-ci !

 ** **Ruby**** et ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** aiment.

.

 ** **Ruby**** est passée de « _en couple_ » à « _célibataire_ »

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Encore ? Ça n'a pas duré !

 ** **Ruby**** : En fait je crois pas que t'es pas la mieux placée pour dire ça Emma...

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime.

 ** **Granny**** : Bon Ruby quand t'auras finis de fricoter avec tous ces pauvres garçons tu pourrais peut-être enfin venir faire ton service ? La nourriture ne va pas se servir toute seule...

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Leroy**** , ****Marco**** et 30 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

 ** **Belle**** a ajouté « _ _Lire__ » à ses activités.

 ** **Belle**** aime « __La littérature, plus qu'une passion__ »

 ** **Belle**** a ajouté « _Aller à la bibliothèque_ » à ses occupations.

 ** **Gold**** aime ça.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : C'est vrai qu'on ne l'avez pas remarqué.

 ** **Hook**** aime.

.

 ** **Regina**** aime « __Les pommes__ »

 ** **Regina**** aime « __Chaque pomme a sa recette__ »

 ** **Regina**** a ajouté « __S'occuper de son pommier__ » à ses activités.

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Quelle surprise !

 ** **Belle**** , ****Gold**** **,** ** **Hook**** et 42 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina**** : Mademoiselle Swan, n'êtes-vous pas censé travailler ?

* * *

 ** **Henry Mills**** a rejoint Facebook.

 ** **Henry Mills**** est maintenant ami avec ****Emma Swan**** , ****Regina Mills**** , ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** et 84 autres personnes.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : T'es pas censé être à l'école toi ?

 ** **Mariy Margaret Blanchard**** : Non, non, c'est la récré là.

 ** **Henry Mills**** aime.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Et bien il faut croire que c'est de famille de prendre son travail au sérieux...

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

* * *

 ** **Hook**** a ajouté « C _ _hasser le crocodile__ » à ses activités.

 ** **Mouche**** et 20 autres pirates aiment ça.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Depuis quand tu chasses le crocodile toi ?

 ** **Hook**** : Longue histoire.

 ** **Gold**** : Tu devrais faire attention, le crocodile peut s'avérer être dangereux.

.

 ** **Gold**** a ajouté une vidéo.

 ** **Hook**** a été identifié sur une vidéo.

 ** **Belle**** , ****Emma Swan**** , ****Regina Mills**** et 350 autres personnes aiment ça.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : HAHAHAHA ! Le plus gros fou rire de toute ma vie !

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Henry Mills**** et 70 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous dire ça un jour Gold, mais c'était vraiment une excellente idée ! Comme quoi notre grand pirate ne supporte pas autant d'alcool qu'il le prétend.

 ** **Henry Mills**** , ****Archie**** , ****Kathryn Nolan**** et 23 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Gold**** : Pour ça, il faut remercier Belle.

 ** **Belle**** : Je te l'avais dit que la violence n'est pas toujours une solution ! Il y a plusieurs autres moyens de se venger beaucoup plus amusant !

 ** **Gold**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Ruby**** et 200 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Belle... Mais j'avoue que j'adore l'idée !

 ** **Belle**** , ****Gold**** , ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** et 10 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Comme quoi, le rat de bibliothèque a parfois de bonnes idées.

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

 ** **Gold**** : Il y en a encore plusieurs à tester Regina, tu sais...

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Belle**** , ****Leroy**** et 245 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Hook**** : Je vous déteste. Tous.

* * *

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** est avec ****David Nolan****.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** a posté une photo.

 ** **David Nolan**** a été identifié sur une photo.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Henry Mills**** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

.

 ** **David Nolan**** a écrit sur le mur de ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : « _Je t'aime_ ».

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Ruby**** , ****Belle**** et 5 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : Moi aussi je t'aime 3

 ** **David Nolan**** , ****Henry Mills**** , ****Ruby**** et 3 autres personnes aiment.

.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** a changé sa photo de profil.

 ** **David Nolan**** a été identifié.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Leroy**** et 2 autres personnes aiment.

.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** a changé sa photo de couverture.

 ** **David Nolan**** a été identifié.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Archie**** et 1 autre personne aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : C'est bon, vous avez finis de pourrir notre fil d'actualité ou il faut vous bloquez ?

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Hook**** , ****Gold**** et 345 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : Emma ? Même toi tu en as marre de nous ?

 ** **Emma Swan**** : C'est pas pour être méchante, hein...mais c'est juste qu'on en a tous un peu marre à la fin de vous voir étaler votre amour comme ça...

 ** **Regina Mills**** , ****Leroy**** , ****Hook**** et 345 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : Leroy ? Toi aussi ?!

 ** **Leroy**** : Bah moi c'est « _ _Grincheux__ », hein...c'pas « _ _Romantique__ »...

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Granny**** , ****Gold**** et 345 autres personnes aiment.

.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** est déprimée.

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime ça.

* * *

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime « _ _Humour d'ado__ »

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime « _ _Kod 2 meuf__ »

 ** **Regina Mills**** a partagé une vidéo de « _ _Kedébar__ »

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Euh...c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

 ** **Gold**** : J'aime beaucoup cet outil « _capture d'écran_ ».

 ** **Hook**** , ****Ruby**** , ****Belle**** et 456 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Lol

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Bon, Henry..tu pourrais arrêter ça s'il te plaît ? Parce que là on va tous se faire tuer par Regina si ça continue !

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : C'est pas Henry, il est en cours. J'aurais vu si c'était lui.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : On peut savoir ce que tu fais sur Facebook alors ?

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** : Bah ils sont en train de faire une interrogation...Il faut bien que je m'occupe.

 ** **Leroy**** : Ah bah bravo ! C'est sérieux tout ça ! Quand j'pense que nous à la mine c'est limite si y'a pas de pause..

 ** **Les septs nains**** , ****Granny**** , ****Ruby**** et 64 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Elle s'est faite piraté.

 ** **David Nolan**** : Comment tu sais ça ?

 ** **Hook**** : Ça paraît un peu évident...

 ** **Emma Swan**** : C'est surtout qu'elle a débarqué comme une furie dans mon bureau...

.

 _ _Emma Swan est en conversation privée avec Hook.__

 ** **Emma**** : Fuis.

 ** **Hook**** **:** Pourquoi ?

 ** **Emma**** : Regina veut ta peau.

 ** **Hook**** : Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

 ** **Emma**** : Elle croit que c'est toi qui l'a piraté.

 ** **Hook**** : Et pourquoi cela ?

 ** **Emma**** : Bah..t'es un pirate.

 ** **Hook**** : … Et toi t'en penses quoi ?

 ** **Emma**** : Bah...t'es un pirate.

.

 _ _Belle est en conversation privée avec Gold.__

 ** **Belle**** : Rumpel...c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** **Gold**** : Il y a plusieurs moyens de se venger, non ? Et puis ça fait une pierre de deux coups vu que Regina va sûrement penser que c'est un coup de ce très cher Hook.

 ** **Belle**** : Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

 ** **Gold**** : C'est un pirate.

.

 ** **Hook**** est actuellement porté disparu.

 ** **Gold**** aime ça.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Mademoiselle Swan, qu'attendez-vous pour faire enfin votre boulot et retrouver ce maudit pirate ?!

.

 ** **Regina Mills**** a écrit sur son mur : « _Message à tous ceux qui ont fait des captures d'écrans : La mort peut parfois être longue et douloureuse._ »

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

.

543 personnes sont actuellement portées disparus.

 ** **Henry Mills**** : Il s'est passé quoi ?

* * *

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** a rejoint Facebook.

 ** **Gold**** aime ça.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** est maintenant ami avec ****Emma Swan**** , ****Henry Mills**** , ****David Nolan**** et tout Storybrook sauf **Gold**.

.

 _ _Emma Swan est en conversation privée avec Neal Cassidy.__

 ** **Emma**** : Tu peux accepter ton père sur facebook stp ?

 ** **Neal**** : Pourquoi ?

 ** **Emma**** : Parce qu'il est un peu en train de me harceler pour te convaincre...

 ** **Neal**** : Ça me donne encore moins envie de l'accepter...

.

 _ _Belle est en conversation privée avec Neal Cassidy.__

 ** **Belle**** : Pourrais-tu accepter Rumpel ? Tu sais, il regrette beaucoup...

 ** **Neal**** : C'est encore lui qui t'envoie ?

 ** **Belle**** : Non ! Écoute, laisse lui une seconde chance !

 ** **Neal**** : Je lui en avais déjà laissé une et il l'a laissée passer...

 ** **Belle**** : C'est ça ou je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** est maintenant ami avec **Gold**.

 ** **Gold**** aime ça.

 ** **Gold**** aime la photo de profil de ****Neal Cassidy****.

 ** **Gold**** aime la photo de couverture de **N** ** **eal Cassidy****.

 ** **Gold**** aime une photo où est identifié ****Neal Cassidy****.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose...

 ** **Hook**** aime.

.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** est maintenant « _fiancé_ » à ****Tamara****.

 ** **Gold**** , ****Tamara**** et ****Regina Mills**** aiment ça.

 ** **Gold**** : Si mon fils est heureux, alors je le suis aussi.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** : T'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?

 ** **Gold**** aime.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Je vous souhaite que ça dure.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Depuis quand vous vous souciez de la vie sentimentale de Neal ?

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Depuis qu'elle implique le fait de vous rendre jalouse.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Attendez...QUOI ?

* * *

 ** **Tamara**** aime « __Peter Pan__ »

 ** **Hook**** : Cette fille est suspecte...

 ** **Mouche**** , ****Gold**** , ****Clochette**** et 21 pirates aiment.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** : Elle parle du Disney...

.

 ** **Mouche**** aime « __Ratatouille__ »

 ** **Henry Mills**** aime.

 ** **Hook**** : Tu fais honte à la piraterie...

 ** **Barbe Noire**** et 210 pirates aiment.

 ** **Gold**** : Je trouve pourtant que ton équipage te correspond.

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Neal Cassidy**** , ****Regina Mills**** et 27 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** et ****Gold**** aiment « __Rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils__ ».

 ** **Henry Mills**** aime.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Tel père, tel fils.

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Belle**** **,** ** **Sidney Glass**** et 42 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

 ** **David Nolan**** a organisé l'événement « _Fête chez Granny_ » ce soir avec 568 personnes.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Henry Mills**** , ****Ruby**** et 50 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Granny**** : C'est pas parce que c'est vous que ce sera offert vous savez...

.

 ** **David Nolan**** a annulé l'événement « _Fête chez Granny_ ».

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime ça.

* * *

 _ _Hook est en conversation privée avec Emma Swan.__

 ** **Hook**** : Swan ?

 ** **Hook**** : Swan t'es là ?

 ** **Hook**** : Je sais que t'as lu mes messages.

 ** **Hook**** : Réponds.

 ** **Hook**** : Il n'est pas de bon ton d'ignorer les gens tu sais.

 ** **Hook**** : De toute façon je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu répondes...

 ** **Emma**** : QUOI ?! J'suis en train de faire à manger alors grouille.

 ** **Hook**** : T'es libre ce soir ?

 ** **Emma**** : Nan j'suis avec Henry.

 ** **Hook**** : Menteuse je sais qu'il est avec Regina ce soir.

 ** **Emma**** : Merde.

.

 ** **Emma Swan**** est en train de regarder un film avec ****Hook****.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Ruby**** , ****Belle**** et 3 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **David Nolan**** : Hook ? T'es sérieuse ?

 ** **Emma Swan**** : C'est trop drôle de regarder le Disney « _Peter Pan_ » avec lui !

 ** **Hook**** **:** Comment les gens peuvent-ils me voir ainsi ?

* * *

 ** **August Booth**** a ajouté « _ _Briseur de couple__ » à ses activités.

 ** **Regina Mills**** et ****Hook**** aiment ça.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** : …

 ** **Emma Swan**** et ****Gold**** aiment.

* * *

 ** **Aurore**** et ****Philippe**** ont organisé l'événement « _Soirée chez Granny_ » avec 489 personnes.

 ** **David Nolan**** **,** ** **Ruby**** **,** ** **Belle**** et 25 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **David Nolan**** **:** Cool !

 ** **Granny**** **:** Vous savez à quoi vous attendre...+ le tarif de nuit.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** **:** Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

.

 ** **Aurore**** a posté sur son mur : « _JE SUIS ENCEINTE_ ! » - avec ****Philippe**** **.**

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** **,** ** **Ashley Boyd**** **,** ** **Mulan**** et 250 autres personnes aiment.

.

 ** **Mulan**** déprime.

 ** **Regina Mills**** aime.

 ** **Aurore**** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 ** **Hook**** : Tu fais exprès ou.. ? Allez j'suis sympa, un indice : Chagrin d'amour.

 ** **Aurore**** : C'est qui le connard qui t'as fais ça ? J'te jure que j'vais le défoncer !

 ** **Mulan**** : Non ! Surtout pas ! C'est pas grave, laisse tomber...

 ** **Leroy**** : Mais t'es conne ou tu l'fais exprès ?!

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Hook**** , ****Neal Cassidy**** et 64 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Vous devriez être contente madame Blanchard, on a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui a _presque_ le même niveau d'intelligence que vous.

* * *

 ** **Belle**** a ajouté des photos à l'album « _Soirée chez Granny_ ».

 ** **Emma Swan**** , ****Hook**** , ****Neal Cassidy**** et 485 autres personnes ont été identifié.

 ** **Ashley Boyd**** : Mais comment t'as fait pour prendre tout le monde en photo ?

 ** **Belle**** , ****Emma Swan**** , ****David Nolan**** et 42 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : C'est quoi ça ? Je m'en rappelle pas du tout !

 ** **Hook**** : On tient pas l'alcool ma jolie ?

 ** **Clochette**** : Oui, 'fin toi t'étais pas mieux en fin de soirée.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** : Je crois qu'on était tous dans un état déplorable en fin de soirée...

 ** **Gold**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Philippe**** et 125 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Vous savez, le rat de bibliothèque n'est pas la seule à avoir prise des photos.

 ** **Sidney Glass**** aime.

.

 _ _Neal Cassidy est en conversation privée avec Emma Swan.__

 ** **Neal**** : Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

 ** **Emma**** : Tu crois que j'aurais été si choquée de découvrir une photo où je fais le poirier sur la table en tenant une guitare si je me rappelais de quelque chose ?

 ** **Neal**** : C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais bien tenu l'alcool.

 ** **Emma**** : Ouais bah ça sert à rien de ressasser les souvenirs. T'étais pas avec Tamara hier ?

 ** **Neal**** : Bah je sais pas où elle est en fait.

 ** **Emma**** : Comment ça ?

 ** **Neal**** : Bah elle était pas là hier soir, du moins à ce que je me rappelle. Parfois elle est absente pour faire des sorties ou son jogging.

 ** **Emma**** : C'est vrai, tu as toujours été naïf...

.

 _ _Emma Swan est en conversation privée avec Belle.__

 ** **Emma**** : Y s'est passé quoi hier ?

 ** **Belle**** : Bah ça dépend tu veux savoir quand ?

 ** **Emma**** : Ce que j'ai fait.

 ** **Belle**** : J'ai pas trop fait attention vu que je prenais tout le monde en photo. Mais je crois que Ruby t'as aperçu avec Hook.

 ** **Emma**** : QUOI ?

.

 _ _Emma Swan est en conversation privée avec Ruby.__

 ** **Emma**** : Il s'est passé quoi hier entre moi et Hook ?

 ** **Ruby**** : Vous étiez bourrés, et vous vous êtes cassés dans le couloir. Après je sais pas, je vous ai laissé faire vos petites affaires ~

 ** **Emma**** : T'es sérieuse ?!

.

 _ _Emma Swan est en conversation privée avec Hook.__

 ** **Emma**** : On a fait quoi hier ?

 ** **Hook**** : Ça dépend, avant ou après que je sois complètement bourré et que je ne me rappelle de rien ?

 ** **Emma**** : …

.

 ** **Belle**** a écrit sur le mur de ****Emma Swan**** : « _Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Hook_ »

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Ah bon ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

.

 ** **Regina Mills**** a posté une vidéo.

 ** **Emma Swan**** et ****Hook**** ont été identifié.

 ** **Clochette**** , ****David Nolan**** , ****Neal Cassidy**** et 80 autres personnes aiment ça.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rassure !

 ** **Hook**** : J'sais que t'étais bourré, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu m'assommes avec ta guitare ? J'comprends mieux pourquoi je me suis réveillé avec une bosse ce matin...

 ** **Gold**** , ****Ruby**** , ****Emma Swan**** et 10 autres personnes aiment.

.

 ** **Henry Mills**** : J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

 ** **Tamara**** aime.

* * *

 ** **Cora Mills**** a rejoint Facebook.

 ** **Cora Mills**** est maintenant amie avec ****Hook**** et ****Regina Mills****.

 ** **Emma Swan**** **:** T'es sérieux ?

 ** **Hook**** : Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

 ** **Gold**** : Ça ne peut pas être pire...

.

 ** **Peter Pan**** a rejoint facebook.

 ** **Félix**** aime.

 ** **Gold**** : Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

* * *

 ** **Cora Mills**** a ajouté « __Monter au pouvoir__ » à ses activités.

 ** **Cora Mills**** aime « __Guider sa fille à l'aide de ses pouvoirs magiques__ ».

 ** **Cora Mills**** aime « __La guillotine__ ».

 ** **Gold**** : On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ?

 ** **Leroy**** , ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Archie**** et 54 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Que voulez-vous faire contre elle ?

 ** **Sidney Glass**** , ****Hook**** et ****Cora Mills**** aiment.

* * *

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** est passé de « _fiancé_ » à « _célibataire_ ».

 ** **Gold**** et ****Emma Swan**** aiment ça.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Quand j'te disais qu'elle était louche !

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Je vous l'avais bien dit que vous étiez jalouse mademoiselle Swan.

 ** **Ruby**** , ****Sidney Glass**** , ****Henry Mills**** et 26 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

 ** **Peter Pan**** a ajouté « _ _Jouer de la flûte__ » à ses occupations.

 ** **Félix**** aime.

.

 ** **Peter Pan**** aime « _ _Les enfants__ »

 ** **Félix**** aime ça.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Tu sais qu'en tant que shérif je pourrais très bien interpréter ça différemment... ?

 ** **Gold**** , ****Neal Cassidy**** , ****Hook**** et 32 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Peter Pan**** : Où est le mal s'ils viennent d'eux-même ?

 ** **Félix**** aime.

* * *

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** aime la photo de profil de ****Emma Swan****.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** aime la photo de couverture de ****Emma Swan****.

 ** **Neal Cassidy**** aime une photo dans laquelle ****Emma Swan**** est identifiée.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ?! J'ai déjà Hook qui me harcèle, ça me suffit...

 ** **Hook**** aime.

* * *

 ** **David Nolan**** et ****Mary Margaret Blanchard**** ont crée le groupe privé « __Pour remettre Emma et Neal ensemble__ ».

42 personnes ont été invité à rejoindre ce groupe.

 ** **Hook**** : Vous savez que ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts de mettre ces deux-là ensemble ?

 ** **David Nolan**** : Oups...bah oublie !

.

 ** **David Nolan**** a exclu ****Hook**** du groupe.

 ** **Regina Mills**** : Et bien, madame Blanchard, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez épousé le prince le plus futé...

 ** **Leroy**** , ****Gold**** , ****Mulan**** et 20 autres personnes aiment.

.

 _ _Hook est en conversation privée avec Emma Swan.__

 ** **Hook**** : Swan ?

 ** **Emma**** : Quoi encore ?

 ** **Hook**** : Y'a tes parents et une partie de la ville qui veulent te caser avec Neal.

 ** **Emma**** : QUOI ?! M'dis pas ça quand j'bois !

.

 _ _Emma Swan est en conversation privée avec David Nolan__

 ** **Emma**** : C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi vous voulez me remettre avec Neal ?

 ** **David**** : Comment tu sais ? Hook devait oublier !

 ** **Emma**** : …

.

 ** **Henry Mills**** a posté une photo.

 ** **Emma Swan**** et ****Neal Cassidy**** ont été identifié.

 ** **Mary Margaret Blanchard**** , ****Gold**** , ****Ruby**** et 36 autres personnes aiment.

 ** **Emma Swan**** : Pour la centième fois : NON je ne vais pas me remettre avec Neal !

 **Hook** aime.

 ** **Henry Mills**** : Mais maman elle dit que t'étais jalouse de Tamara, donc ça veut dire que tu aimes toujours papa !

 ** **Regina Mills**** et ****Neal Cassidy**** aiment.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une suite, ça dépendra de mon inspiration mais bon du coup je mets quand même l'histoire en "complète".

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou ce que vous n'avez pas aimé !


End file.
